


You Could've Chosen Anyone Else

by Heck_yeah1



Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Undyne - Freeform, random monsters, she's just mostly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heck_yeah1/pseuds/Heck_yeah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans & Papyrus have a party to attend. Sans thinks about how lucky he is.</p><p>(Just a bit of fluff, aha. Kind of based off a picture I drew.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! It's kinda my first fontcest ficlet, so please be easy on me (✿´‿`) lol. And if you really enjoyed, drop me a message: wt-heck-klgrl.tumblr.com ♡
> 
> Also this is my take on these two, no abusive relationship here hehe. Just a complicated relationship, that's for sure! ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

So... _perfect_.

Sans thought, almost everytime he would look at Papyrus.. the battle body he had worn for years, already did wonders on him, but when he wore different outfits -- it'd drive sans insane (oh how he wished he could tell Papyrus how great he looked, but held back cause it might boost the taller skeletons ego even further somehow). His brother had more than a few outfits, for many occasions. Sans on the other hand, didn't.

For good reasons too. Some of the outfits looked very uncomfortable. Well that and, sans didn't want to attract any attention. He wanted everyone to direct their attention to Papyrus.. yeah sure, his brother was a bit self-centered and an asshole, but he couldn't deny he was an attractive, strong, gorgeous --- self-centered....asshole.

Their relationship seemed a bit more.. odd, recently. In the sight of other monsters. One minute they'd be yelling at each other _probably over something petty_ and the next, just talking  & nodding (with sans occasionally blushing). Nobody really knew on how deep their relationship really was..how it turned drastically, for the better.. sans didn't really mind others not knowing, so he assumed his brother didn't either. His opinion on their relationship was, well he wouldn't call it the best -- but it was..an ok relationship, better than before in fact. As to how it all started, and why Papyrus wanted to be closer, sans had no clue. Not that he'd deny the other. He obviously felt the same, but was never as brave to be forward with how he felt.. 

He didn't want to know how Papyrus felt about it, this whole..  _thing_  they had going on. His brother probably thought he was still useless & all. Which might or might not be true, because sans of course had a really low self-esteem, and probably a lot of problems, so some bothersome or untrue thoughts would intrude. Insecurities aside, sans considered himself lucky. The other skeleton could have chosen anyone in the underground to be in a relationship with.. yet he chose sans.

"...heh."

"SANS!"

"--- yeah boss?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU READY? I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DO NOT WANT TO BE LATE!!"

"whaddaya mean?.. i am ready."

Papyrus eyed him, up and down. Honestly, what had gone through sans mind when getting dressed? He was wearing blue jeans sneakers and a black hoodie.. to a **FORMAL** party. Ugh. His brother looked like a total mess.. Walking away Papyrus gave a quick command,

"URGH. FOLLOW ME."

Sans didn't hesitate, not when Papyrus used _that_ tone.

With the wierd thoughts aside, the small skeleton followed him up the stairs.

"SO, WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR THE SUIT I HAD GOTTEN YOU?"

"wait..what suit?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'WHAT SUIT?'_ I TOLD YOU, IT WAS IN YOUR CLOSET."

"oh.. well, i didn't see it."

sans lied. He didn't hate suits, but in all honesty wearing one was terribly uncomfortable. That and he would hate all the remarks & _'compliments'_ that would be thrown at him by other monsters,

 _'Hey, have you lost weight?'_  
Or  
_'Wow, didn't know **you** looked good in a suit'_

No, just no.

"TSK."  
Was the only response from the gaurdsman.  
Walking into sans room, Papyrus opened the closet and grabbed the suit in one swift movement. Now sans had no choice but to wear it. It was Undyne's Birthday after all. He thought Papyrus did not want to make a fool of himself, or for sans to embarrass himself either.

"PUT IT ON, QUICKLY." Papyrus commanded, shoving it in the others face.

"alright boss-- i'm goin'.."  sans sighed.

Thankfully, whilst changing, papyrus had started to toy around with his own suit, making sure everything was in order. sans didn't think he'd be able to handle the others eyes on his own body. He quickly put on the pants, and couldn't help but blush, when papyrus gave a quick glance. Next was the jacket. With that he had tooken his time, carefully removing it, lying it onto the bare matress. Then the turtle-neck shirt, which he had tooken off carelessly and thrown onto the pile of clothing in the corner of his room. Papyrus crossed his arms giving him an angry glare, sans only chuckled and shrugged.

Putting on the dress shirt, the small skeleton began buttoning it up. Only to hear a snort from his younger brother. Confused, he had looked up at Papyrus, he was going to ask, but ungloved hands were undoing the buttons in a second. sans looked down to see the embarrassing mistake he had made.

"THIS WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND."

Fixing the uneven buttons, Papyrus had knelt down, eye-level to his brother.  
sans soul begun racing a bit, with them being this close to eachother. It was a bit nerve wrecking, he had to admit..  all that was heard was their breaths, with sans breathing being slightly faster. And, maybe Papyrus noticed (if the small smirk that appeared could say anything.)

Papyrus shuffled closer, moving his long arms  underneath and behind sans to reach the suits' jacket. Faces only inches apart, sans eyelights avoided the surprisingly gentle gaze. Looking anywhere but into his eyes. He shrugged the jacket on, as papyrus fixed the creases, moving his arms to sans hips carresing them, in small circles. A small intake of breath from the small skeleton, and a chuckle from the taller.

Papyrus had to admit.. sans was _fucking_ cute. The blush that graced those round cheeks.. why hadn't he noticed that earlier? He slowly brought his own cheek against his brother's, nuzzling, moving along down his jaw.  
sans couldn't hide the shiver that ran up his spine, he wasn't really use to the small loving gestures, and tiny sensations that came along with them..not yet at least. He loved this..how Papyrus wouldn't always wear a mask around him anymore. How, they both changed eachother. Allowing themselves to show a tiny part of how they truly felt. With his hands on those broad shoulders, he tried to mirror the same loving feelings.

A comfortable silence settled..

Until it came back to the younger brother, that they had somewhere to be.  
Papyrus gave a quick peck to sans jaw, before standing up to full height again. Walking out the door, waiting for sans to follow,

"h-hey! but, what about the--"

He quietly gestured to the bow tie..

With that, he helped sans put it on, chuckling when a confused face came from him.

"IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO DO SANS."  
".. easy for you to say boss."

sans stood, a bit mesmerized. If it were ever up to him, he wouldn’t try to put a bow tie on, probably wouldn't get one in the first place. Papyrus had made it seem so easy though..


	2. Tonight Is A Bit Unnerving and Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks about the past, & Sans is just being his usual, anxious, nervous self! ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ

Arriving on time, Papyrus had immediately met up with Undyne, giving her the small gift the had brought. The other guests seemed to be having a pleasent time, eating, talking, drinking, the usual party. Parties or scenes of the sort weren't really that great in sans opinion, unless getting drunk was part of the whole thing, but Papyrus would probably stop that from happening. He wasn't one to hope for the best, but the small skeleton could make a small exception.

Sans stood awkwardly next to Papyrus, waiting for.... _something??_ He wasn't quite sure..

He would usually wait until Papyrus would tell him to do something. That was probably it. He began sweating a bit, not wanting to make any of them uncomfortable, but not wanting to anger or upset the other skeleton somehow.. with his hands in his pockets he interrupted only for a moment,

"-- h-hey boss, want me to uh, bring ya something to drink?"

Which seemed to be the right thing to ask, since Papyrus had a small smile directed at sans, nodding. He turned his attention back to Undyne, and sans began his way to a nearby banquet table. Usually, monsters would never trust others to bring them a beverage or food of some sort.. there was always a possible chance of one poisining the other, but with sans and Papyrus, that was never the case, and never would be. And Papyrus knew that. It was good to remember he trusted him that way. In other circumstances another known individual would probably advise them to get it themselves, but even Undyne knew there was no need for that.

Sans had a bit of trouble getting there. There were so many monsters, and most of them were so. fucking. tall. _Or he was just too damn short_.. either way he had already bumped into a few monsters, hastily excusing himself. These weren't just ordinary monsters, most in the party were considered important, or of high class. He was eternally greatful to whatever, that Papyrus wasn't there to witness any of it, or at least he hoped. A few more feet, until finally sans had made it.

At least he wasn't shorter than the _unusually_ tall table.. _and_   _at least it wasn't as tall as their sink._ There were many wines among other beverages to choose from, and _shit_ _he hadn't asked Papyrus exactly what, he would like to drink._ This wasn't going to be easy.. he never even knew what Papyrus would drink on a daily basis, much less if he even drank wine.. well there was no need to waste anymore time.. Choosing a bubbly looking wine, he poured a glass. Sans saw there was probably no harm in trying it, before his bro. It could be pretty good he mused and _\-- holy fuck that was actually pretty strong_ , damn.

Back with the both of them, he handed his brother the drink, looking up at him for only a moment. A few seconds passed by and Papyrus hadn't complained so far, oh good.. by the time he had finished, Undyne began speaking with others. Papyrus had walked to a nearby corner, joining another conversation. This was gonna be a long night sans guessed, sighing. Well, why not try to be social? It was better than being bored, standing alone a bit awkwardly. With one more glance to where Papyrus stood, he once again made his way to the tables. First to the ones with the food.

Huh, so it _wasn't_ all fish food this time. 

He had remembered one time Papyrus came back from one of Undyne's parties, feeling sick to his stomach. It was actually pretty hilarious. But nonetheless, he took care of him that day, even if he insisted he was completely fine. Without another thought _or even a plate_ , looking left and right, sans shoved some crackers into his mouth.

He didn't see anyone he knew, so there was no reason to worry about being met with some monsters that were very unpleasant. Throughout the night sans had actually spoken to a few monsters, some of them were pretty cool, and laid back, others..eh..not so much. But it didn't matter all too much to him, it wasn't like they were all ever going to cross paths again.

When the evening hours arrived, there were still many others present. Sans wasn't really sure as to what was going to happen, Undyne had invited the both of them, but his brother had been the only one to read the letter, so sans really didn't know how much longer the party was going to last.

* * *

Papyrus had finished conversing with another monster, finally having a bit of time to just relax a bit and finish his drink. 

With a sigh he drank it all in a few sips. It was pretty strong for wine, but good nonetheless. Sans chose a good flavor. Which reminded him.. sans had seemed so nervous around him and Undyne. He should really take him out more. Or..maybe that wasn't it either. He was nervous about almost everything. Earlier he hadn't even looked him in the eyes. Which, he himself was probably the cause of such reactions..

Papyrus mused on the time he had confessed a few things to sans. And sans had, sort of done the same..Apparently an apology wasn't the only thing needed or what they had both yearned for from eachother.. 

At the time they were both at one of the many low points in their lives.. they had actually hugged.. for the first time in forever, without knowing why, and without asking. It was like their instincts had tooken over. Especially with sans..

Papyrus had been opening up slightly, without even knowing it.. and sans was listening. Attentive to every word and change in his voice. And slowly the mood had shifted. Brief touches, turned into caresses. And those caresses lead to something..a bit more intimate, if possible. 

At the time he had been slightly worried of his brother.. he would stop being his usual self, and would start taking more risks than usual, much more careless. The nightmares he had got increasingly worse, to the point were he would even have them when he took brief naps at his posts. W _hich, kind of served him right for **sleeping at his post** in the first place._

When asking sans on how he felt, it seemed he was in no mood to talk.. and Papyrus would have probably pried it out of him, but was distracted by a sudden movement. The smaller skeleton had moved his hips, grinding them onto Papyrus'... they both groaned and stilled for a moment. Sans blushed, eyes lidded he inched his face a bit closer, yet still not closing the gap. 

_That expression_...

It.. was a bit too much for Papyrus to handle.. it seemed they both had also been attracted to eachother for a long time, and it was a bit obvious with how they always tip-toed around eachother, getting angry at eachother for no apparent or important reasons, only to quickly get over themselves. The taller of the two quickly closed the gap, a small groan escaping the both od them. 

It had escalated pretty quickly.. they were both grasping at each other almost desperately..small moans spurring eachother on.

But they had stopped themselves from taking it another step..both for similar and different reasons.. sans probably was _yet again_  too nervous, and Papyrus, well he thought it would be best to keep the moment for when things were better.. he wasn't sure why he felt that way.. but -- besides that, he would never force himself upon anyone. He was better than that.

It wasn't like he didn’t think about the moment any less..

Papyrus snapped himself out of it, he was at Undyne's party just be in this moment, and enjoy it, he told himself..sans is probably not even thinking of anything similar. His eyes roamed around the large room, suddenly having the urge to spot sans.

* * *

The party was very formal sans thought, again. He didn't think Undyne would even be the type, from all the crazy stories he's heard from his younger brother. Well she probably matured a bit by then. But there was no denying, the next event had surprised him. 

_Dancing?? Slow dancing._

Of course, probably for all those high class couples. And maybe even Undyne herself? Sans shrugged internally, wasn't like it was his party. He wondered though. Would..Papyrus dance with another monster?? Sweating a bit, sans thoughts turned frantic, thinking of all the possible outcomes.. he could.. probably find someone else.. maybe the night they had shared a moment, could actually mean nothing to him. Sans could.. he would be okay with it, Papyrus probably reciprocated out of pity...it would be okay, he wouldn't beg, wouldn't force his brother into anything..

"Would you care to dance?"

A voice spoke up, the monster offered his hand.  Sans must have looked pretty dumbfounded, because the other took his expression as amazement.. _'i must **really** look different in this suit'_ sans thought.

"-uh, i'm heh, actually.." sans backed away slowly, pointing at a random direction, trying to find words. At that very moment Papyrus arrived, rolling up like a steam train. Looking a bit annoyed, yet collected at the same time. 

"HE'S WITH ME."

"uh..yeah."

The smaller skeleton mumbled, moving next to Papyrus. Before the monster could speak another word, the guardsman took sans by the hand and dragged him elsewhere. _'Oh shit Oh shit oh shit'_ sans mind screamed, as they were walking somewhere unknown to him. They stepped, into a room, that was a few feet away from where the party was. 

Sans was sweating profusely, shaking a bit, daring only to look at Papyrus' feet. Mind running a million miles an hour.

Papyrus was a bit taken back by the reaction. _Why was he shaking?_ All he had wanted was to get sans out of that situation. He knew how anxious the small skeleton would be, especially when saying no, it was clearly obvious he did not want to dance. He didn't want to go back to the way it was. Didn't want to see sans all skittish around him anymore.

He brought his hand up slowly to sans jaw, tracing soothing patterns. Coaxing him to look up. "SANS.." he spoke, softly. Sans looked up slowly, and into the others eyes, breathing still harsh. Papyrus brought their faces together, nuzzling for a moment before there was an audible clank. A surprised noise came from sans, before he melted into it. Papyrus lifted sans up, resting him against the wall, as they kissed slowly and softly. They pulled away quickly, not wanting it to turn heated, remembering where they were. Even though this time, sans couldn't help but look away, and audibly whine at the loss of affection. Papyrus smirjed at that, befor his expression became soft again.

Somehow, sans understood, to Papyrus satisfaction.

"WE COULD DANCE YOU KNOW.. RIGHT HERE.."

Sans sputtered and became flustered at that. _If this is how Papyrus would treat him in private from now on, sans wouldn't dare complain_. Sans gave a small smile, nodding in agreement. 

* * *

Honestly, Papyrus could have chosen anyone else, but here he was, asking sans to dance with him. Reassuring him that it was quite the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I hope they werent too ooc!! I just had this in my mind for a while lol.  
> I also hope most of you enjoyed, If you have criticism please be gentle! Anyways, this was supposed to be short so, sorry if it was too small. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Please let me know if you would like to see more of my writing, and if you'd like to see more underfell or other pairings in my writing style.


End file.
